In many computing devices, such as laptop or desktop computers, smart phones, gaming devices, and so forth, a signal driver may be utilized to activate, for example, one or more other devices, such as memory devices. These devices may, for example, bring about changes in memory states of a nonvolatile memory circuit in response to the signal driver providing an output waveform having a magnitude sufficient to initiate a memory operation. Thus, it may be appreciated that if an output waveform of a signal driver does not achieve a sufficient magnitude in a timely fashion, memory operations, such as reading memory states of a device and/or writing memory states to a device, may be delayed.
While some signal drivers may provide output waveforms that rapidly achieve a sufficient magnitude to initiate memory operations, for example, many such signal drivers may not be capable of providing such waveforms at increased current levels. Accordingly, to provide output signal waveforms capable of driving, for example, two or more memory devices operating in parallel, additional signal drivers may be required. Thus, providing signal drivers capable of providing output waveforms having relatively short rise times, for example, at increased current levels continues to be an active area of investigation.
Reference is made in the following detailed description to accompanying drawings, which form a part hereof, wherein like numerals may designate like parts throughout that are corresponding and/or analogous. It will be appreciated that the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale, such as for simplicity and/or clarity of illustration. For example, dimensions of some aspects may be exaggerated relative to others. Further, it is to be understood that other embodiments may be utilized. Furthermore, structural and/or other changes may be made without departing from claimed subject matter. References throughout this specification to “claimed subject matter” refer to subject matter intended to be covered by one or more claims, or any portion thereof, and are not necessarily intended to refer to a complete claim set, to a particular combination of claim sets (e.g., method claims, apparatus claims, etc.), or to a particular claim. It should also be noted that directions and/or references, for example, such as up, down, top, bottom, and so on, may be used to facilitate discussion of drawings and are not intended to restrict application of claimed subject matter. Therefore, the following detailed description is not to be taken to limit claimed subject matter and/or equivalents.